Mi héroe
by AsHeLy-Marron
Summary: Sus puntos de vista sobre la imagen de su padre, era muy diferentes a lo que las demás personas tenían. A pesar de que el titulo del "Hombre más fuerte" lo tenia otro, para ella siempre el hombre más fuerte seria aquel hombre que por las noches mataba los descarados monstruos que habitaban debajo de su cama. Su padre era su héroe. One-shot.


**Este Fic, es dedicado a mi padre. Lo había hecho como regalo para el dia del padre, pero como me olvide publicarlo, lo publico ahora. =D**

**espero que les guste.**

**DBZ pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

**Mi Heroé**

Lo mire nuevamente, con intensidad. ¿Cómo pudo ser él un asesino despiadado?...Esa pregunta rondaba en mi cabeza casi todos los días de mi vida.

**¿Cómo ese ser que a mí me brindaba paz y seguridad. En otros tiempos causaba terror y devastación a otras personas**? No lo entendía, y dudaba que nunca lo entendiera...

**Para mí**, él era mi héroe, no importaba cuantas veces pasaran por la televisión o medios de comunicación, que el héroe del mundo sea otra persona. Él siempre, sería mi héroe…

El héroe que me cuidaba cuando era solamente apenas una bebe, el que me consolaba cuando me caía o me lastimaba con palabras dulces que solamente las pronunciaba conmigo. El héroe, que siempre estaba allí para cuidarme y salvarme. Él era el que, en esas noches de tormenta cuando los monstruos de la noche se escurrían por debajo de mi cama mostrando sus garras filosas y cortantes, con el fin de atraparme, llegaba y los hacía desaparecer rápidamente, con una antigua y dulce leyenda que sus antepasados le habían dejado, grabada en su pesada sangre de guerrero, haciéndome soñar con esas valientes princesas y esos poderosos guerreros saiyanjin, y borrando todo rastro de miedo…

**Él era un hombre orgulloso,** de eso no me quedaba duda, pero siempre había sido testigo de cómo miraba a mi madre cada vez que discutían por alguna razón sin sentido. No había odio en esa mirada… no había ira… ni siquiera una pizca de molestia. Simplemente, había una calidez y diversión absoluta, combinadas con su presente ceño fruncido. Yo era la testigo, de cómo cada vez que mi madre lo regañaba él, más que mostrar molestia, mostraba serenidad y cariño.

**Mi padre amaba a mi madre**, eso lo había comprobado hace ya tiempo. Cuando, por coincidencia, me detuvo en la entrada de la cocina de su casa escuchando como él le dedicaba, casi un susurro un leve y sincero "Te amo", antes de plantarle un silencioso beso en los labios. Esa vez, recuerdo que no me importo lo que en un principio iba a buscar, simplemente mis labios dibujaron una leve sonrisa y decidí salir de allí rápidamente, siendo incapaz de romper el momento.

**También había sido testigo**, del orgullo que sentía él cada vez que nos veía mi o a Trunks. Por más que no lo demostrase, ese brillo en sus ojos azabache demostraba aquello.

Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que él me enseño a volar. Recordaba que tuve que suplicarle, para que me dejara hacer tal acto. Luego de unas semanas de estar constantemente insistiendo, él por fin dio un cansado "Esta bien". Ese día no pude soportar la alegría, al ver como lentamente mis pequeños e infantiles pies se despegaban del suelo para elevarse hacia el cielo. Como tampoco, pude soportar mostrar la alegría en mi rostro al ver como él sonreía orgulloso.

Para muchos el lugar del _**"hombre más poderoso del mundo"**_, lo tenía otra persona. Pero para mí, ese puesto lo tenía nada más y nada menos que él.

**Él no lucho únicamente**, con otros sujetos que lo igualaban o lo superaban en fuerza, sino con unos demonios que lo rodeaban cada noche una vez que cerraba los ojos y lo rodeaba la soledad de su mente. En ocasiones pude ver como en sus ojos mostraba esa frustración o como se tensaba cada vez que algún amigo de mamá lo recordaba en esos tiempos.

Según lo que me conto mi madre, él desde niño, estuvo rodeado de muerte y codicia. Que gran parte de esa personalidad fría y solitaria, había comenzado a desaparecer con el nacimiento de mi hermano mayor Trunks. Cosa que me alegraba, jamás hubiese imaginado en ese rol y no en el rol, del hombre pacífico y dedicado a su familia que era él ahora. Pero que sin embargo, aun poseía ese carácter difícil de dominar.

Mi madre, era mi fuente de información refiriéndose a él. Ella lo entendía mejor que nadie, y conocía más de él que él mismo. Ella sabía sus debilidades y sus fortalezas, sus miedos y sus alegrías. Las pesadillas que aun en varias noches lo rodeaban, y los sueños que el disfrutaba cuando esa paz que sentía día a día; a compañía nuestra, su familia; llegaba a su ser mostrando una sonrisa cada vez que dormía a su lado. Ella era la que lo manejaba mejor que nadie, cada vez que alguien o algo lo hacían rabiar.

_**Solo una vez,**_ me había mostrado a mí su extremada fuerza, y fue nada más que para protegerme. Cuando yo estaba furiosa, al ver mis compras regadas por doquier y me acerque hacia Gohan poseído por Baby, gritándole por lo que les había hecho a mis cosas. Pero de la nada el me lanzo rápidamente hacia atrás, golpeándome con el auto que minutos autos nosotros viajábamos.

_**En varias ocasiones,**_ él me conto la historia de sus antepasados; La brusquedad de el poder, la codicia que poseían los saiyanjines, las escases de sentimientos en sus relaciones y la maldad que existía en sus venas. Me parecía fascinante, no por el hecho de que mi padre sea una estirpe pura de esa raza, sino que yo también poseía esa esencia corriendo por mis venas mezclada con la sangre humana de mi madre. La comprensión y los rasgos perfectos de mi madre, con el orgullo y soberbia de mi padre, junto con la inteligencia y astucia de los dos. Me vuelven una perfecta combinación de los dos….

_**Él era mi héroe,**_ mi progenitor, mi paz, mi seguridad y mi felicidad. Él, siendo todo lo que él era, era mi padre. Aquel hombre que me cuidaba y me aconsejaba a la perfección en el camino de la vida. Él era el Rey, en mi cuento de princesa que me creaba cada vez que jugaba con mis muñecas cuando niña. El Rey, sobreprotector espanta pretendientes, de el cuento. El Rey, soberbio y orgulloso que se mostraba frio y calculador con las demás personas que no fueran su familia. El Rey que se enfrento a; dragones, robot, extraterrestres, a viejos enemigos en busca de venganza e inclusive a monstruos mandados desde otro futuro. Con el fin, de que no perturbaran la paz en el lugar al que llamaba "Hogar".

_**Ese Rey**_, me había convertido en su princesa. Ese Rey, me había protegido de todos esos malos que querían dominar el planeta, en el cual habitaba.

Según me dijo él una vez: _**"Si el planeta Vegeta, no hubiese sido destruido. Tú a esta etapa ya serias princesa de él, mientras que yo sería el Rey de el mismo"**_. Él se había convertido en un Rey…él y nadie más que él, era el Rey del castillo en el que yo vivía. Lo había defendido y cuidado, como digno Rey…

_**Él era el papá más fuerte del mundo,**_ y lo quería con todo mi corazón, por brindarme el honor de ser la princesa de su sangre…

Se giro hacia mí notando mi mirada, elevando una ceja para verme confundido. Yo no pude evitar sonreírle como siempre lo hacía, con el cariño y aprecio que sentía hacia él. Sin poderlo evitar, me lance a él rodeando mis brazos en su cuello mientras le depositaba un sonoro beso en su firme mejilla.

-_**Te quiero…papá…**_-susurre casi inaudible.

**End.**

* * *

**Este fic fue publicado en Fanfic Es, pero como ya no suelo visitar esa pagina decidi publicarlo aqui ^^...Le tengo mucho cariño, por eso no lo quise dejar abandonado. Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aqui! :D...Pero sobre todo:**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER! =)**


End file.
